


Witcher-verse vs. Thedas: elves wouldn't be the sacrificial caste

by tnico



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: (there are flavors), Fantasy Racism, Gen, Judaism, Know Your Fascist, Meta, Racism, Thedas, Witcher racism, Witcher-verse, anti-Semitism, fourth chapter is quite goyim-critical at times so if you don't like a general you, maybe give it a skip, see: skip maybe, talks about rl jews too so if just fandoming, third chapter is the lambert's coded jewish one if that's all ya here for, unless you're writing a jew then MAYBE IT'LL HELP??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnico/pseuds/tnico
Summary: reposted from my tumblr for posterity! a meta frankly discussing the dynamics and expression of racism and how they would apply in context to real-world racism.updated!2. a bit on writing that kind of racist realistically: basically, you know how you're writing them all stupid and evil? think stupider, and more evil,3. why i, a jew, will die on the sodden hill of coding lambert as jewish in any earthworld au4. basically a coda to my own jewish jargon if you ever catch me code-switching but i made the code myself to reference
Comments: 36
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> again, i'm discussing racism, so know that going it! this is also pretty critical of dragon age, but i hope it's understood it's in a way that largely appreciates the series and don't think it was in any way an _intentional_ bungle. racism, as you might have noticed, makes things real fucking complicated!!
> 
> so while i'm eager and willing to hear all input, i'm not looking for a fight. i might disengage if it seems like we've got some fundamental differences in opinion; it's not you, it's preserving my mental energy in a time of. well. lotta energy needed, nowadays.
> 
> EDIT TO ADD BC I THINK I FUCKED UP SOREEEE: if i disengage with you i will SAY 'i am disengaging' when i do! i might take a while to respond to your comment because judaism is something i am both passionate and sensitive about and it can bleed over into stuff if i'm not careful i just have A LOT OF FEELINGS so i tend to sort and ration them!!

like sorry thedas the reason racism against witchers and elves in the witcher-verse comes across as historical and realistic while the racism against elves in thedas comes off as _pointlessly_ (note) cruel and without impetus and so reads kinda fakely is because you've mixed up your racism there

the racism where people are specifically, legally forced into shitty ghettos is a different kind of racism than the one where shitty ghettos just develop and everyone pretends it has nothing to do with all the active sabotage the ruling race is very much doing at all times.

i could talk about it for AGES but basically witcher racism works because it works along the lines of what i've taken to referring as the 'sacrificial lamb caste': these are your [cagots](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FCagot&t=NTVkNDcwYmE2YjMxMGUwMGFkMzU0YzQ1YWM5NTExZDdjM2FjMzhiYixmMGUwZmJmZDk1ZjBkYjI3YmIyMmYxNzVjMzc3MjJiMWZiNWUwOTA0&ts=1600279081), your [dalits](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FDalit&t=MTgyOTMwNWE3M2I4OTJiODdhMTU0ZWU2YzlhNGUzODJjMjc4ZmFmYSxmODA5OGU2MTdjYjUwNzMwYTI3M2IxMzg0MjZhMWI2YWNmNGI1ZjM0&ts=1600279081), your [buraku](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.m.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FBurakumin&t=ZWFhNDk3NzkwZDhlYWM2MzcyN2Y2MmZhMDMwYjEwOWZiMTYyNWNlNywzZTg4YWZlZWFlNGU2ZmU3ZTk1NzFhNmIwNWZhZTQ2OTE1YzFlMThj&ts=1600279081), your [helots](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Helots), (kinda sorta, those ones were more like 'what happens when the people let the authoritarians win) and of course, always and forever, my jews. (early chag sameach!!!)

the function of maintaining the sacrificial lamb class is, so far as i can tell, the same psychic satisfaction that had people projecting into the creation of literal blood sacrifice. 'if we make this creature or human suffer and die, it will please our god, because in my framework apparently that's what brings pleasure'. basically, think the subset of people every society has that is literally just waiting for the jackboot tipping point described in [the authoritarians](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Fsearch%3Fclient%3Dms-android-verizon%26sxsrf%3DALeKk01D2qF2dfbrmF906fJ1oe5WxMZt6A%253A1600278626079%26ei%3DYlBiX8-vBITi-gSM3bXgAw%26q%3Dthe%2Bauthoritarians%26oq%3Dthe%2Bauthoritarians%26gs_lcp%3DChNtb2JpbGUtZ3dzLXdpei1zZXJwEAMyAggAMgIILjICCAAyAggAMgUIABDNAjIFCAAQzQI6BAgAEEc6BwguEEMQkwI6BAguEENQnBhYmzBg6DRoAHABeACAAZIHiAHMGZIBCTItMS41LTEuM5gBAKABAcgBCMABAQ%26sclient%3Dmobile-gws-wiz-serp&t=ZmZlOGY4OWY1NjI4NjU0OWNhMWIwZmJjYjM0NTc1MDRlNTYzZGE0ZiwwOTZmZDRlMWE1ZmZmZWUzMDFiYTkyMjNhYjM0ODg2ZDU2MjdkNjRk&ts=1600279081): the ideology of "he's not hurting the people he's supposed to be hurting". a sacrificial lamb caste is created specifically for that function: no matter how shit _your_ life gets, what's _important_ here is you have someone else below you to shit on.

witcher racism _can_ work along these lines of "pointless cruelty just cuz" because it fits the requirements elves in either setting do not.

1\. there just aren't many of them. i know there are _less_ elves than humans in thedas, but if there are enough elves to mount a side in a fucking world war, _then there are too many of them_.

one of the reasons the sacrificial lamb caste succeeds is because the moral-flatliner people who are fine with racism so long as it's atomized and away from them and they don't have to confront it. the authoritarians keep their awfulness to their little group of Official Whipping Boys so they can get their no-risk suffering catharsis or WHATEVER they're getting off on over there and the flatliners ignore it and everyone's happy except for, you know, the victims.

if the group is large enough, the _overt_ level of malice curbs significantly, because _malice makes flatliners uncomfortable_. they demand the VENEER of civility, or rather the hiding of barbarity, if not the implementation of, you know, civility.

think of how long the pointless, virulent hatred we're seeing against black people now was able to lie low under smiling faces and passing looks. it was _always there_ , but if they're picking on a big enough group that people start _seeing_ it they learn to hide it.

like, even when they do get the law involved in it, it's all very, very carefully cloaked in the attempt to conceal its malice. consider apartheid; the veneer of official-ness and civility it appropriated was essential to its implementation. "what if we make laws literally only because we want to hurt a LOT of people" will always be a harder sell than 'a small amount of people' to a flatliner, whereas most of the anti-jew laws in history are very straightforward "nah man just hurt 'em".

the [judensau](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Judensau) comes to mind: what, literally, was the point? what possibly could have been the point, but to shit on something people believe in the worst ways imaginable? the hurting is the point. it ain't subtle.

2\. secondly the reason why they get away with it is because they can exploit the innate shittiness of people's tribalist tendencies. there’s a reason why the authoritarians are able to use that good ol’ [dual loyalties](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dual_loyalty) chestnut time and time again: it is crucial that the sacrificial caste have an element of otherness that is not immediately evident at first glance. skintone is out. pointy ears are out. if they can tell what you are at first look you’re into that other kind of racism now.

a defining feature of a sacrificial lamb caste is they’re homogeneous to the society at first glance. if you consider all the examples i linked above, none of them immediately delineate themselves from the rest of the society in a meaningful way, unless, specifically, forced. (SURE SEEMS TELLING that’s a reoccuring theme, huh. almost like it’s a source of anxiety or something.)

witchers fit because you have to get a good look at their eyes to tell for sure. that’s just enough to fit them into a sacrificial lamb caste. that’s all it needs: a second look required. elves, being morphically distinct from humans in a manner immediately evident, don’t qualify.

it also sort of annoys me that elves in thedas are largely treated as like a monolith with no real factions or fragmentation of their own beyond the dalish when humans get to be from all KINDS of races and countries like credit to the elves in the witcher-verse for being written like an actual race where yeah they’re oppressed but they’re still living their lives and developing their culture and picking shit with each other and stuff like i have to remind people sometimes that judaism didn’t actually _stop_ developing judaism after the advent of christianity we have our _own lives_.

also to consider: 1 will be prioritized over 2 every time, though. in application: USA internment of the japanese during ww2. once again we had a people hurting, and a subsection of people baying for blood spilled. they wanted to see people suffering, because they felt wounded. when it came to picking the sacrificial lamb this round, you had the germans in america, who were _vastly_ more integrated and populous and basically were the midwest, and the japanese in america, who were tiny, disparate, and looked and acted distinctly different. the ideal victim. so society picked on them and did something just pointlessly fucking cruel, because it would pacify the authoritarians who wanted pain and it could be done quietly and with enough of a civility veneer to not draw the complication of attracting flatliners.

so all racism is terrible but not all racism is the same and while i’m sure there are individual arguments to be made for thedas lore handling the racism against elves realistically in the larger view i really feel nope they tripped at the start and they ain’t getting their lead back until they shift their treatment of elves’ treatment fundamentally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you’re a jew you spend a lot of time from a young age thinking about what people get out of hate and why people hate you it comes with the menorah  
> (☞ꏨ◁ꏨ)☞ ミ☆


	2. follow up: a jew's perspective on realistic witcher racism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> witcher-specific coda to offer some guidance on more realistic sacrificial caste racism from the rl Reigning Champs™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this really isn't meant to be a Discourse as much that as a jewish person it is my Culture to kibbitz around and make sure i'm heard on the subject i consider myself an expert on and apparently in my attempt to know mine enemy i've become quite the translator on niche hate. nothing here is meant to be equivalencies, of course; mainstream society generally ignores the eternal anti-semite until the mask drops and they go too far so it's a mindset you don't tend to see the true face of that often if you AIN'T a sacrificial that's the POINT
> 
> but yeah i'm just trying to explain the mindset like one might a ravening beast from afar warning i get sarcastic but if you don't want me to be i don't give a shit!!

but yeah if you want to portray witcher racism accurately you wouldn’t go wrong with an underlying obsession that they’re some how trying to ‘hide’ their true nature by acting so, you know, normal and a deep palpable discomfort if they mistake the witcher for a human and then see they’re wrong

what springs to mind are uhhhh that one british Landed Class lady who supported the nazis and had an interview with someone they weren’t aware was jewish until the end or how all the moral flatliners passed over the fact that aung san suu kyi was visibly perturbed to discover a cameraman in her interview had been muslim _even back when_ she was playing the ur-moral-flatliner of liberal media like a fiddle lmao remember that nobel peace prize huh when are these people ever going to realized that being _victimized_ does not make you automatically _justified_

that’s how it goes with the sacrificial lamb caste if there’s the paranoia witchers are Stealing Children there’s probably gonna be some Divided Loyalties up in there

* * *

also lol i explained the theory in person to someone once and they were like ‘but _no_ one’s being nasty-just-because to the jews’ and i was like 'uhhh do i really have to say here now after all this that the internet is, in fact, real life’

#like i'm sorry i know you've spent your entire life ignoring the entire judensau ECOSYSTEM that undergirded 4chan-to-alt-right #but the nazis are at our door now can we PLEASE start accepting they mean what they say #and they want to hurt YOU TOO THIS TIME AROUND LIBS

but yeah that’s the sort of mindset i refer to as the ‘moral flatliner’ in there like ‘SURE 4chan built an entire jargon based literally only on insulting and defaming jews and jewish people but it only would really hurt the jews right so let them do their bullying it makes them happy after all’

and there ya go! 

(｡☞- ω-)☞✧ congrats, you’re complicit!!

edit: AND GAY AND BLACK PEOPLE TOO. notice how all the fascist bully energy shifted immediately to trans people the _very moment_ the moral flatliners decided en masse that y'know what? maybe being gay _was_ okay and put the lid on being nasty to gay people? it’s not about who the particular _victims_ ARE it’s about whoever the _bully_ canBULLY _._

#i find framing my own morality in weighing reduction of suffering and pursuit of pleasure #with the idea that pleasure is fine but NOT if someone's suffering for it #ain't led me wrong so far! mazel tov!

* * *

OH to clarify my theory on why the authoritarians really seem to specifically spin yarns about the sacrificial lamb caste’s fictional crimes to abduct/corrupt/molest/whatever to the ruling race’s suitably adorable children while the accusations used to malign the larger underclass du jour is ‘taking our women, adult’ is i would guess really just because it’s the most [awful crime](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Simon_of_Trent) they can think of and they can do that to their whipping boy but to get their malice out on a larger fry they have to underhand it in through tribalism again by pairing it with the much more activatable male sexual anxiety

that’s why the accusations against the sacrificial lamb caste are so ghoulishly malicious but also fundamentally fucking stupid like the chronicles of zion troll and the fucking blood libel. it’s also why once it become socially acceptable amongst them to be properly malicious to the libs their behavior and reasoning suddenly got so juvenile and stupid. sorry liberals i guess you're the cannibalistic pedophile rapists too now lol yeah turns out it IS both worrisome and deeply offensive. they’re regressives living in their own fantasy worldview, and fascists, as always, have shitty imaginations.

so yeah basically they’re just uncreative lol if they had the empathy for it they wouldn’t be authoritarians

(sheldon adelson, however, is 100% guaranteed a pedophile, and my nomination for bringing back herem.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Know Your Racists (｡òᴗ-)7✧


	3. a long rambling journey that eventually concludes in why i code lambert as jewish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what, that's what it is.

you know in my racism meta i said 'jews think about the mechanics of hatred a lot it comes with the menorah' but i honestly do wonder if our cultural tradition of cultivating an at-times over-eager oppositional defiance to _literally-everything-_ knuck-if-you-buck doesn't have something to do with a _lot_ of people for a _very_ long time really, really, _really_ , wanting us to drop the jewish stuff and doing some wild fucking shit to get us to drop it.

in fact so we have actually been literally pruned by what you could call a pogrom-driven genetic-selection given the survivors generally are the ones whose mindset may, if i try to summarize, be put as *shakes fist* 'you trying to genocide me _only means i'm right!!!'_

you can't say the costs don't outweigh the benefits! i mean i'll be real i have a Very White name and it would be VERY easy for me to pass as Just White Over Here but the very fact that neo nazis are on the rise in the us is what inspired me to be more interested and vocal about my judaism because what's a better recommendation than fascists hating it tbh!!

anyway my point is here you know how some character actors pull off a character that's baseline funny but _REALLY_ funny to one specific culture because They All Know That Guy? that's mel from parks and rec i didn't even need to know his name was really mel you just know _nobody_ can roast a jew like a jew

* * *

anyway matyrdom in general is a Thoroughly Christian addition to the base model jews actually have specific religious laws specifying 'my dude you can call yourself a fucking ostrich with a hand on the torah if it'll stop 'em from killing ya' but the one big jewish martyr i know is that lady from the maccabees who basically told the syrians ' _fine_ KILL all my sons then it's still not gonna stop me from being jewish >>>(' so i'll say we've perhaps set ourselves certain precedents,

#i ain't saying they're REASONABLE precedents

* * *

also one of my favorite 'jews roasting jews' jokes for ya:

> A yeshiva decides to start a crew team. But no matter how much they practice, they lose every single race. Eventually they decide to send one boy down to the nearby prep school as a spy, to watch their winning crew team and find out what their secret is. After a day of reconnaissance, the boy comes back. “Listen!” he tells his teammates. “We've been doing it all wrong— turns out only _one_ guy is supposed to be doing all the shouting, and the _other_ eight are supposed to row!!”

jews! five thousand years of talmudic tradition largely to put on record that yes, we've already argued about it, and if you thought being centuries dead would stop THIS rabbi from having an opinion on it, _you thought wrong_ ™

* * *

(also to bring this back to fandom when i say i write lambert to be 'the jew-iest jew' and then just remove the yiddish this is the sort of thing i'm talking about. Ornery Jew With Something To Prove isn't particularly spiritually aligned to practicing judaism but very culturally aligned to growing up jewish)

* * *

also for reference: [mel](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FNg_-HgRfGBY%3Ft%3D21&t=YWJjMGUzZjk1NTg0OTBhNWRhYjdhNTRjM2Q3ZjQyNzEyOWRkYzI1NSw3M2EwNjVlZmJlNzY2YTc5ZDBmMzY0ZDQ0NDdlZDNkNmVlYWIyNDIz&ts=1600393809) [from](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FNg_-HgRfGBY%3Ft%3D201&t=Yjg5YjE3Njg2NDQ2ZTFjNDUxZjExMDI3N2JjMzA5YWZjNzk2Zjc0OSxkODJhZmJmNDJlNjI0OTQwODE5ZDU0ZTQ1YWJmMDA0NTA5NWY2MzMx&ts=1600359905) parks and rec

every jew you've met has one mel they're seeing over zoom this rosh hashanah i tell ya WE ALL KNOW HIM

* * *

but anyway yeah it ain't the nose when i say 'i take lambert coded jewish' it's cuz he's an ornery cuss that is nevertheless still out there and doing the scut work because _giving up would be letting them win_ but do not THINK that means he will stop KVETCHING ABOUT IT


	4. my own jargon for jew-processing and identification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: i speak at times of goyim somewhat derisively but know that if you care enough to read an actual jew's perspective on anything for something more than a internet neo-nazi's crossjacking martyrLARPing you already disqualify yourself wholesale from being the kind of goyim i'm talking about! it's just there's VERY FEW OF US and SO MUCH MORE OF YOU it's a useful generalizing term for a type.
> 
> also consider this an eternal internal WIP i may come back to and tweak, because my people will always be morally complex characters and i will always be all-the-more fascinated with george soros as a man of nuance, sacrifice, determination, and depth every single time fox news slaps him up there for that emmanuel goldstein two-minute-hate it's literally a in-grown eugenic obsession with oppositional defiance to any and everything fascists and proto-fascists do 
> 
> ( ˙︶˙ ≡ ˙︶˙ ≡ ˙︶˙ ) IT'S LITERALLY COMPULSIVE LOOK I DIDN'T BREED ME,

this whole thing rides very strongly on my own moral system that inherent qualities shared among humans aren't good nor evil but rather beneficently/benignly/malignantly expressed through action (AND NEVER SOLELY SPOKEN WORDS), so for reference:

speaking of code switching as judaism Yet Again Exists Outside Of Your Rules Of Society to give a sense what i mean when i refer to ‘light side’, ‘dark side’, iago, esther, memelords and loremasters etc etc

rather than a jew being ‘good’ or ‘bad’ from this faithful jew’s perspective you can generally categorize my people either or thusly:

(& the jewish trick to all these categories is _rules go both ways_ and dab just honestly can also be nuke if you know how to fucking LARP a redpilled matrix on a full agent smith run)

  * alliance to actual power: light side jew **/** dark side jew
  * morality for rationale but it’s just generally more self-aware of Your Rules Of Society that’s literally just the jewish trick dogg: acts in good faith **/** acts in bad faith  
  

  * societal position: grifter runs the grift (feeds the pigs garbage whenever) **/** rube runs the self-con (at the trough eating up the garbage)  
  

  * willing to feed garbage so as to harvest tasty bacon from squalling pigs at trough: keeps kosher **/** goes treyf  
  

  * fool’s gambit to lead goyim goilem to Baby First Meme fuck if i care you find it foolish or mockable from the outside it’s called POWER IS SECURITY: naked emperor’s jangling fool **/** naked emperor  
  

  * realpolitik tactics or just whatever you need for your flying castle so it ain’t crash into our israel bruv we just permabanned your trolls SORRY THEY ALWAYS GET MAD AND THEN GO SO _MAD_ BOUT IT: memelord (constant battle with bad faith to legitimize and delegitimize they call it memes and trolling and the matrix This Round we just called it PR lmao) **/** loremaster (constant battle to legitimize their faith against the memelords as the Good Faith, with all the annoying stubborn rules-lawyering that no change of public opinion can sway because _WE JUST CALLED IT PR_ and _MODDED THE TALMUD ACCORDINGLY_ , GOYIM,)  
  

  * rules go both ways and the trick is dab can also nuke: esther **/** iago  
  

  * This Round Of Goyim Very First A Society: Player Gets Paid **/** Player Gets Played   

  * public martyrLARPING: goilem goyim gm **/** npc with airs to player character  
  

  * running their Actually For Real pr gambit: closed room **/** open stage  
  

  * trolling all along because the Internet Really Was Real Life: lmao **/** TRIGGERED  
  

  * triggered: surface burns baby games **/** ain’t give no shit until _unleash the DABNUKE  
  
_
  * that filthy lucre they keep obsessively accusing us of obsessing over: picked water **/** drinks oil at the end of it  
  

  * sees the board: tries to play **/** refuses to even  
  

  * tries to play with: malicious compliance **/** malicious accomplice  
  




to give some examples:

ben boy “dry ass pussy or not his WIFE IS _STILL A DOCTOR_ >(” shaps: dark side jew, bad faith, grifter, goes treyf, jangling fool, loremaster, iago, gets paid, GM, closed room, TRIGGERED, dabnuke, picked water, beat the game with malicious compliance

laura loomer: dark side jew, good faith (laura they just will _always_ hate you bc you’re jewish i know girl _please_ get treated for BPD your farmutshet meter is MAXED girl you can absolutely make a redemption narrative if you don’t get milo’d GLOIB MIR WE ALREADY KNOW YOU HAVE NO SHAME GIRL YOU CAN DEBASE YOURSELF YET AGAIN TO THE PUBLIC AND SAVE THIS) rube, goes treyf, naked emperor, memelord, esther but shit at it LAURA _**GIRL** learn which cocks to actually suck here_, gets played, NPC, open stage, lmao, surface burns, drinks oil, tries to beat the game as malicious accomplice

consider george soros and bernie sanders and despite their clearly fundamentally opposed opinion on the existence of billionaires you have two lightside jews connected by their good faith and sight of the board. and yet bloomberg is also soros-aligned even as a darksider because he also just Quite Enjoys Winning At This Round Of Goyim Monopoly. this is why those intra-jew alliances tend to be so textured and seemingly inconsistent to outside observers but if you know you need solidarity on hand because when goyim go 'never forget' it ALWAYS ends with oy vey again with the pogroms jewish alliances are actually entirely straight-forward. 

(and not secret at all lmao the true jewish trick is just knowing moral ambiguity outside a clear bully-victim narrative is the casuals goyim kryptonite and they just literally will do all the bending over backwards for you to never, ever ask your opinion on the priority of unquestionable support for israel as an intact country when you're on their side this round)

george soros is a billionaire because it’s not like they were super interested in stopping the capital accumulation for anyone NOT also jewish so why not just dab in malicious compliance until they froth at the mouth and nuke their whole society again so they can blame anyone but themselves (i.e. us oy vey again with the pogroms) :/

soros, bernie, and adelson are the jews i personally refer to as the ‘elder gods’, being both loremasters AND memelords. adelson in particular if you want to talk malicious compliance to the Eyes Wide Shut world in the skycastles above us no one ever actually wants to talk about. never give a jew a legal ruleset unless you want to unleash SOME kind of hell, bruv.

(and yet as always, jew still be true to jew and rules go both ways. closed room can also be open stage, but you Just Gotta Suck The King Off And Jew It Yourself) ;3c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you ever are stuck writing the cultural jew here's my own quick runthrough for the lamboy, f'r instance:
> 
> lightdark i.e. the gray jedi / good faith / grifter / goes treyf / jangling fool / memelord / estheriago / gets paid / gm pc / open stage / lmao but also _TRIGGERED_ / surface burns are just prep for **D A B N U K E** / picked water / still playing while he refuses to even / malicious accomplice to compliance
> 
> my people just tend to be very uniquely morally complicated LOOK IT'S A VERY LONG STORY,

**Author's Note:**

> actually one last thought on the judaism kick for the day:
> 
> the concept that there are only good, misguided people is, excuse my whiteness, white as hell. i'd love to live in a world like that, i really would, but _i can't_ because _this isn't one_
> 
> like i HATE to get so real it'd be GREAT to just be able to natter but i tell you this as a jew: in society at times when things are 'normal', there are two groups of people who see the true face of evil, how cruel and vicious and _pointless_ it can be
> 
> and those people are the sacrificial caste that has been picked, and the authoritarians who gaze into their mirror and convince themselves their sacrifices are the true monsters. why else would they look so horrid?
> 
> when i tell you that you don't know how bad it can be, i really am not playing the oppression olympics here. i mean imagine every haha edgy off-color 4chan comment about jews you've seen passed off as humor, and realize no, fascists literally can't _understand_ humor and only enjoy the aping of it when it harms, because what _fascists enjoy is harm_. and know that when jews smiled through every fucking deflection and downplay we heard from 'our side' about how it was just jokes and weren't there more _important_ things to address, it was because we already knew them hos ain't loyal. never have been when push comes to shove. by all means, prove us wrong in the future, but until then, yeah the grain of truth behind the dual loyalties paranoia probably IS the creeping suspicion that if you've talked to a jew about anti semitism that jew prooooobably doesn't find you as a ho particularly loyal yourself
> 
> people like to think of morality in a very "good and evil have existed as concepts forever" sense that works mostly but i'm _sorry_ just isn't realistic when you're part of a culture who bases HALF THEIR HOLIDAYS after THIS SHIT HAPPENING AGAIN you realize it's never BEEN circumstantial. it's ALWAYS been mechanical.


End file.
